


Blanket Forts

by FatimaAlegra



Series: Young!Verse [1]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Superfamily, Kid Fic, M/M, Puppy Love, Sleepovers, Superfamily
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaAlegra/pseuds/FatimaAlegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уэйд ночует у Питера дома. Крепости и пушки имеют важное значение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket Forts

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blanket Forts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/491686) by [Atsvie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsvie/pseuds/Atsvie). 



– Нам нужна крепость, – сообщает Уэйд, и будучи на полтора года старше Питера, из них двоих он, безусловно, самый опытный.

Питер морщит нос, нерешительно прижимая пластиковый пистолет к груди. Уже половина десятого вечера и родители отправили их спать еще полчаса назад. После нескольких часов видеоигр, которые он нет, нет, ни в коем случае не проиграл Уэйду, и фильмов про супергероев, Питера шатает от усталости. 

Тем не менее, Уэйд настаивает на этом, и если они не сделают крепость из одеял, то Питер будет лузером. Учитывая то, что он и без того был безумно рад тому, что Уэйду разрешили у него переночевать, восьмилетка решает пожертвовать своим сном во имя благородной цели – быть признанным достойным в глазах старшего друга.

И да, крепость из одеял – это всегда очень круто.

Они перетаскивают стулья из кухни в спальню насколько возможно тихо, выстраивая их у кровати. Уэйд счастливо лыбится и с видом эксперта привязывает углы одеял к стульям, располагая их так, чтобы они служили им крышей из бледно-голубой простыни и красного одеяла. 

– Я одолею тебя, Человек-паук! – кричит Уэйд, запрыгивая на стул, и стреляя в Питера из своего игрушечного пистолета. – Я ДЭДПУУУУЛ! – Большая часть пуль летит мимо, но Уэйд думает, что его актерский талант компенсирует недостаток меткости. 

Питер взвизгивает и отстреливается со значительно большей точностью. Щелчки звучат по всей комнате, когда они стреляют друг в друга, маленькие оранжевые дротики летают в умилительном движении через всю комнату и на самом деле никуда не приклеиваются. После того как у Уэйда кончаются патроны, он набирает попкорн в кулачки и бросает их в Питера. 

Крепость из одеял. Они соорудили ее неспроста, думает Питер и карабкается, чтобы найти убежище в одеялах и подушках. Не то чтобы это особо помогло. Уэйд следует за ним, хватая и удерживая его на подушках. Пару минут они борются, Уэйд не рассчитывает силу, но Питер этого не замечает, потому что не хочет выглядеть перед ним маленьким. 

Одну больную руку спустя, они наконец-то падают и, зевая, прижимаются друг к другу.

– Я убью тебя завтра или как-нибудь потом, – говорит Уэйд, лениво растягивая слова, после чего обхватывает рукой Питера. – Или мы могли бы быть напарниками. 

– Ага, – бормочет Питер, чувствуя легкий жар, появляющийся на щеках, когда его обнимает другой мальчишка. 

Они засыпают под надежным сводом из одеяла, счастливые и измученные.   
***  
– Я говорил тебе что, разрешить Уэйду остаться на ночь, будет плохой идеей, – вздыхая, говорит Стив, потирая переносицу. Его муж еле сдерживается от смеха, и блондин прищуривает глаза, потому что Тони веселит то, что спальня превратилась в поле битвы и это будет совсем не смешно, когда настанет время уборки.

Тони пожимает плечами и берет оранжевый дротик, закрывая один глаз и прицеливаясь в голову Стива.

Стиву не до смеха. 

– Зато Питер повеселился, – замечает Тони, разглядывая спящих детей.

На коврике валяются попкорн и чипсы, словно обломки после взрыва. Добрая часть стульев и мебели так же были задействованы как баррикада или стали частью крепости, в которой Уэйд и Питер в конце концов заснули. Их пистолеты были разбросаны, а смертельные оранжевые пластиковые пули валялись вокруг. 

Но утром Уэйд уйдет домой, и на самом деле все могло бы быть намного хуже, думает Стив и укрывает обоих мальчишек одеялом.

Не считая того, что на следующий день он понимает, что все настолько плохо, когда Питер сообщает своим родителям, что влюбился в Уэйда. Тони и Стив обмениваются взглядами полного ужаса.


End file.
